


A Prisoner of the Heart

by Shante1000



Category: Romance - Fandom, Tales of Suspense
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shante1000/pseuds/Shante1000





	A Prisoner of the Heart

Chapter One

 

She sat down and opened her email with a very heavy heart and mind ablaze. It was part of her daily routine to send this all important email to the only person she trusted, the only person she ever trusted, the only person she could ever trust.

They had made a pact twenty years prior that no matter what they would always be honest with each other especially when neither wanted to hear the truth. They vowed to never deceive each other but most importantly to never meet each other. If more than forty eight hours had passed without contact from each other they knew what needed to be done.


End file.
